


Lurched

by error127pagenotfound



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, First Dates, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error127pagenotfound/pseuds/error127pagenotfound
Summary: To leave in the lurch: To fail to fulfill the hopes or expectations of someone; to abandon someoneWhen Sicheng's senior and long time crush Yuta asks him out, it's like a dream come true. He never expected to be noticed by Yuta, let alone go on a date.But when his date doesn't show up, he realizes something isn't right...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Lurched

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ash!!! I wrote this for you 💕  
> A month ago you asked me to complete this, so I finished it up for your birthday because it's what 👏🏼you 👏🏼 deserve 👏🏼  
> 
> 
> I made a really dramatic summary but it's really cute and sweet just read it.

There are good times for your crush to come across you, there are bad times for your crush to come across you, and then there are times when he comes across you when you’re on your knees in front of the vending machine with your entire forearm stuck inside it.

This was one of those times.

Sicheng tried to sit up straighter and forced the most charming smile he could muster while looking like he was fisting the vending machine.

“Hi,” he said to the senior standing over him.

“Hello,” said Yuta, bemused. His long ginger hair hung in spiky wet strands framing his face, a towel around his neck, bare knees covered in grass stains. He’d just come back from a football game. Sicheng knew because he had been watching it. “Do you um, need some help?”

“No,” Sicheng blurted, trying to pull his arm out as subtly as possible. “I’m- I’ve got it under control.”

Yuta raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile. He tugged at the edges of his towel, waiting patiently.

“Okay fine,” Sicheng admitted defeatedly. “I do need help.”

Yuta broke into a grin, walking around the machine and sizing it up. He drew his leg back.

Sicheng tilted his head. “What are you-”

He flinched as Yuta kicked the machine hard, making it shudder violently. Something inside clicked and fell away, releasing Sicheng’s wrist. He pulled his arm out, rubbing it. He had a sudden, newfound respect for the machine and the suspicious dents on it’s side.

“What were you even trying to do?” Yuta asked, one hand on his hips.

“My drink wouldn’t come out,” Sicheng mumbled sheepishly. “It’s still in there.”

Yuta kicked the machine again, and the drink tumbled out. “Just do that next time.”

Sicheng retrieved his drink gratefully and scrambled to his feet. “Thank you,” he gushed, clutching the drink tightly.

Yuta gave him a smile. “I’ll see you around then. Don’t get stuck in any more vending machines.”

“I will,” Sicheng promised. “I mean, I won’t.” He waved awkwardly. “Bye.”

“Bye,” said Yuta, breezing past him.

Sicheng stood still for a moment, his heart trembling.

Then he sighed, pressing a fist against his forehead. He’d just made a fool of himself in front of Yuta. _Again_. He was hopeless. He might as well give up on the cause. Everyone else had a much better chance than he did. One of the seniors in the music club was very keen on Yuta. They probably had a date planned already.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Yuta.

Sicheng nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see Yuta, who apparently hadn’t left. He tilted his head inquiringly at Sicheng.

“You're still here,” Sicheng gasped, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Yeah, ah... sorry? I wanted to ask something.”

Sicheng took a breath and gave him what he hoped was a more charming smile than last time. “Yes?” he asked, hopefully.

“Are you free tomorrow evening?”

There was an awkward pause as Sicheng processed what this meant.

“Tomorrow evening?” he repeated, a little foolishly.

Yuta had an amused sparkle in his eyes. “Yeah. I was hoping we could go out, do something.”

“Oh... Oh, of course! Yes, I'm definitely free. Where do you, um, where would we go?”

“You know the Blue Teapot?”

The Blue Teapot was a cute, fancy little café popular with couples. Getting invited there by a senior was a status symbol. A great honour. Sicheng nodded enthusiastically. “That’s great.”

“Great,” Yuta repeated, looking relieved. “Is six pm okay?”

“Yep!”

“I’ll see you there, then.”

Sicheng beamed at Yuta as he left. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet for a moment, then stopped as he remembered that he was not, in fact, free tomorrow evening.

He pulled out his phone and frantically texted his friend Jaehyun.

_Is it okay if I call off our plans for tomorrow?_

He waited tersely for a reply. His phone buzzed.

_we had plans for tomorrow?_

_Okay great thanks bye_

Then he called his other friend Ten, turning around and sprinting down the corridor.

“No way,” Ten yelled through the phone after Sicheng told him what happened. “He really said that?”

“Yes!” Sicheng gushed, flying down the stairs two at a time, falling down the last few.

“That's a date!”

“Yeah!”

“No way! How did you get a date before I did?”

Sicheng laughed giddily.

“Six pm tomorrow,” he said. “At the Blue Teapot.”

“Alright then. I’ll be at your house at five.”

Sicheng stopped. “Why?”

“I know you. I need to make sure you don’t have a nervous breakdown.”

He considered this. "Alright," he said. “That’s fair.”

Sicheng could hear shouts from the playing ground as he stepped onto the terrace and into the warm sun. Students were tossing around a volleyball, others were swinging badminton rackets, and the football team was playing a practice game. He leaned on the railing, watching Yuta on the playing field. He was smaller and lighter than most of the players, but also fast; nipping in and out between the players. A pair of girls sitting on the floor next to Sicheng giggled coquettishly at the one of the boys.

Someone’s shoulder rammed into Yuta, sending him sprawling into the grass. A shrill whistle rose into the air, followed by shouts of protest. Yuta sat up, looking thrilled at the chaos he’d caused.

Sicheng sighed contentedly. “Isn’t he so cute?”

Jaehyun, who was leaning against the railing, scrolling through his phone, not paying attention, offered a dismissive “mhm”.

“He’s glowing.”

“That’s sweat.”

“He asked me out.”

This caught Jaehyun’s attention. “What?”

“We’re going out today,” Sicheng said smugly.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. “No way. _Na Yuta_? Asked _you?_ ”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Yep.”

“How’d you do that?”

“I acted like a complete fool. Maybe that’s his type.” Sicheng hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. “Actually, I should head home to get ready.”

Jaehyun gave him a baffled grin. “Have fun.”

Sicheng practically skipped home.

“It’s too casual,” Sicheng complained, staring at himself in the mirror.

Ten, who was stretched out on the bed like a lazy cat, threw a hat at him.

Sicheng kicked it away. “I’m not wearing a hat to a date.”

A jacket was tossed over his head. Sicheng pulled it off. “I can’t wear a leather jacket," he snapped. "I’m not trying to intimidate him.”

There was a muffled scoff from the bed. “ _You_ intimidating _him_...”

Sicheng sighed. “You’re right. He’s the one who intimidates me.”

Ten raised his head to scowl at Sicheng. “You’re not scared are you?”

Sicheng whirled around indignantly. “No!”

Ten grinned at him, surrounded by carelessly flung shirts and sweaters. “You’re scared!”

“I’m not!” he huffed. “I’m just- I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Sicheng turned back towards himself in the mirror. “What if I mess up? What if he finds out he doesn’t even like me?”

“Just be natural. Be yourself. Maybe make a move.”

“What kind of move?”

“You tell me.”

Sicheng considered this. “Hold his hand?”

Ten gasped dramatically. “How scandalous.”

He ducked to avoid the jacket flung at him and laughed. “Just wear the off-white sweater.”

Sicheng pulled on a soft cream coloured turtleneck, and the accessories that Ten suggested to him.

“Style your hair.” Ten snuggled into a pillow. “And eyeliner. You’ll look fine. Trust me.”

Sicheng did as he was told. By the time he was done, he was feeling a lot better. He twisted around, examining himself in the mirror.

He picked out his shoes, gathered his things, and turned to Ten.

“I think I’m ready.”

“Good,” Ten mumbled, practically asleep.

“Are you going to stay here?”

“Yes.”

“Get out of my house.”

The café was only a few minutes from his house, since his mum had offered to drive him. He reached a few minutes before six. Yuta wasn’t here yet, so he got himself a table for two, grateful for the chance to adjust to the atmosphere before he came.

The Blue Teapot was a cosy little place, decorated tastefully in shades of blue and brown. There were a few other couples there, and the waiter nodded understandingly when he said he was waiting for someone.

Six pm came.

And went.

Yuta was getting late.

It was ten past six. Sicheng ordered himself a cold coffee, trying not to feel annoyed.

Six fifteen. His drink arrived. His date did not.

His stomach turned with unease. He sent Yuta a text.

_Where are you?_

He sipped his coffee slowly. Six thirty. Froth melted away slowly at the bottom of his empty glass. The waiter was throwing him pitying glances, as were one of the couples.

Six forty five. The waiter came up to him with an expression of politely exaggerated sympathy.

Sicheng finally accepted it. Yuta wasn’t coming. He had been stood up and humiliated. He pushed his chair back and got to his feet abruptly, startling the waiter.

“I think I’ll leave,” he choked out, horrified at the realization that his eyes were prickling with tears. He paid for the drink with shaky hands.

“I’m so sorry, sir. Perhaps I could offer you-”

Sicheng shook his head, unable to push any words past the lump in his throat. He hurried out of the café in a barely restrained run, then let out a sob.

He kept going up the street, sleeve pressed against his mouth, tears threatening to stream down his face.

Why had he invited Sicheng out and not turned up? Had he just changed his mind? Was it a cruel prank?

He wanted to call Ten, but then decided against it. Ten would be furious. He'd call Yuta's friend Taeyong and demand an answer. Taeyong would defend Yuta, Ten would defend Sicheng. A whole fight could bloom. He didn’t want to destroy their relationship.

No, he shouldn’t call Ten. He _should_ call Yuta.

Sicheng slowed to a stop. He couldn’t take this disrespect lying down. He might not have gotten his date, but he demanded an answer.

He pulled out his phone and called Yuta, wiping his wet eyes.

It rang once, twice, three times. He watched the last of the daylight dwindle. Someone picked up.

“Hello?” came a voice that most certainly didn’t belong to Yuta.

The voice gave Sicheng pause. “Yuta?”

“No. This is Taeyong. Are you from the music club?”

Sicheng didn't immediately reply. He hadn’t expected this. Had Yuta given Taeyong his phone to avoid talking to him?

“I’m Sicheng,” he said. “Yuta asked me out, we were supposed to meet today.”

“Oh,” said Taeyong quietly. Then, in a more understanding voice, “ _Oh_.”

“I want to know why he stood me up.”

“Oh, um. He’s uh, he’s in the ER.”

Sicheng’s heart plummeted. He fell silent, his mind reeling.

_He’s in the ER._

“What...?”

“He... he got injured while playing today. Fractured his leg. We took him to the ER immediately. I think he wanted me to inform you, but I didn’t really understand him.” He paused. “Ah, sorry.”

Sicheng was clutching his phone tightly, his knuckles white. “Is he okay?”

“The doctor said he'll be fine.”

“Are you with him?”

“No, I had to come home. His sister said she’d stay with him. I brought his bag with me.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward silence, then Taeyong said, “Bye then.”

“Yeah.”

Sicheng lowered his phone in a daze. Fractured his leg...

He’d been playing just a couple of hours ago, and now he was in the hospital.

Someone jostled his shoulder as they walked past, bringing him back to his surroundings. It was dark now, and the city lights were coming to life. The tantalising, lightly salted scent of fried food reached his nose. He was standing next to a McDonald’s, and he was hungry.

He considered this for a moment, then called Yuta’s number again.

“Which hospital is he in?”

The hospital corridors were hushed, the stark whiteness of everything subdued by the dim lighting. One or two nurses hurried past him, barely giving him a second glance. He was just another visitor, carrying a bag of food and a small bouquet of flowers. The same as usual.

It all felt unusual to Sicheng, however, as he walked past the numbered rooms. Was he doing the right thing? Was he being intruding? A person should visit the injured, shouldn’t they?

He reached the right door and hesitated before it. Mustering up his courage, he raised his fist and knocked.

There was a short silence, then a girl’s voice said, “Come in.”

He swallowed down his nerves and went in.

There was only one bed in the room, and a small sofa against the wall. Yuta lay in the bed, sheet pulled up to his chest, eyes closed. A girl who closely resembled him in appearance was sitting on the sofa. Both siblings turned towards him as he entered, mild surprise registering on their faces.

He bowed awkwardly. “Hello.”

She returned the greeting politely. Yuta’s features melted into a warm smile. “Sicheng,” he murmured, sounding tired but happy. “What are you doing here?”

He looked exhausted, his hair messed up, eyes red and puffy from crying. And yet, he was still pretty, in a fragile sort of way.

“I called your phone when you didn’t turn up.” Sicheng placed the food on the side table, suddenly feeling shy. “Taeyong told me you got hurt, so I came to visit you. Oh, and I also- I got you these.” He thrust the flowers towards Yuta, who took them graciously. He had brought a small bunch of pretty forget-me-nots, surrounded by little sprigs of baby’s breath, tied with a silky ribbon.

“Have you eaten?” Sicheng asked as Yuta brought the flowers to his nose.

“No, I haven’t.” Yuta touched one of the flowers lightly. “These are beautiful. Thank you.”

Yuta’s sister left the room quietly, leaving them alone. Sicheng settled down next to him, clasping his hands, unclasping them, then folding them in his lap.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come today,” Yuta said sadly, holding the flowers against his chest. Sicheng flapped his hands, waving the apology away.

“You were in the _hospital_ ,” he stressed. “It’s alright.”

“I feel bad. You must have been so hurt.”

“Well... I was, but not anymore.” He gave Yuta a reassuring smile. “I’m just worried about you.”

Yuta smiled back. “I’ll be alright.”

Sicheng gazed at Yuta’s covered legs, one of them significantly bulkier. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Yuta said in a small voice. Sicheng rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

“I won’t be able to play for so long,” he continued, his voice heavy with sadness.

Sicheng tried to think of something to say. Yuta buried his face in the flowers.

“At least you’ll be, um, able to play eventually,” Sicheng offered. “One day.”

Yuta let out a small laugh, turning towards him. “You’re really bad at this,” he told Sicheng.

He turned red. “I’m sorr-”

“Oh, it’s alright. You’re so cute.” He reached up and flicked his chin lightly.

He turned even redder, too flustered to say anything. Yuta’s smile widened, a sparkle of victory in his eyes.

Sicheng gestured at the McDonald’s bags in an attempt to divert the subject. “Do you want to eat?”

Yuta eyed the food for a moment, then turned back to Sicheng. “Will I have to sit up?”

Sicheng felt along the side of the bed until he found some buttons. He pressed one of them and the top half of the bed started moving upward, startling Yuta. He let go once Yuta was in almost sitting upright.

He gave Sicheng a fascinated grin. Returning the smile, Sicheng unpacked the food and set it in Yuta’s lap. Then he unpacked his own food and settled back against the bed.

They ate in silence. After internally debating with himself for much longer than necessary, Sicheng scooted an inch or two closer to Yuta, until their shoulders touched.

He allowed himself a moment of accomplishment.

Yuta finished his food, wiped his hands and rested his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, rubbing against it slightly, like an affectionate cat. A tingling warmth spread through Sicheng’s body.

Their wrists touched, palms pressing together, fingers intertwining. A fuzzy pink feeling prickled at his fingertips. He felt a small glow of pride at having Yuta for himself, despite the circumstances. It was him sitting next to Yuta, not the senior from the music club.

“Is this still a date?” Yuta asked in a soft voice. Sicheng lifted a lock of hair out of Yuta’s eyes.

“We’re in the hospital,” he said gently.

Yuta turned his face towards him, his eyes big, almost petulant. “Anywhere can be a date if you try hard enough.”

Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh. “Well then, yes. Of course it’s a date.”

Yuta hummed in satisfaction.

Sicheng rested his head on top of Yuta’s and closed his eyes.

“It’s going to be alright,” he promised.


End file.
